1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and a control method and a control program for the portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic device having a display unit and an operation unit, when the operation unit is operated in a state where a wallpaper screen is displayed on the display unit, by inputting a character assigned to the operation unit, the character is displayed on the display unit. In addition, in such a portable electronic device, when a user selects a desired character input application in a state where a character is input thereinto, the selected character input application is activated in a state where the character is input thereinto (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-200243).
On the other hand, conventionally, a portable electronic device has been proposed, which includes a security function that limits a function by operating an operation unit, in which the security function is cancelled by inputting password via the operation unit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-004291).